Sanogrona
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Sanogrona are Piscine Wyverns that inhabit the freshwater parts of the Coastal Mangrove. Physiology Sanogrona are bipedal monsters with a body structure similar to that of Plesioth. They possess shiny, bright white scales. Black stripes line their back. They possess large, bright yellow eyes and seems to never blink. Two long fangs protrude from their lower jaw, barely protruding outwards, used to skewer prey. They possess webbed feet. Their fins are similar to those of Cephadrome, and two large sail-like fins rest on their back. The fin on the end of their tail is similar to those of tiger sharks. Behavior Sanogrona is a predatory piscine wyvern, but won't attack hunters unless provoked. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Sanogrona firmly takes its place in the middle of the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Sanogrona is aggressive towards other monsters. Tracks The tracks that Sanogrona leaves behind are "Epioth Carcass", and "Silver Scale". Specific Locale Interactions Sanogrona has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Sanogrona has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Coastal Mangrove, Area 4 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 4 and spots a Great Kerahnos and its pack near the riverbank. They seem to be looking for fish, and yet seem wary. The hunter hides behind a large rock, observing. A Slagtoth then appears out of the brush, trying to sneak past the pack. Unfortunately, the pack does in fact notice. They all turn to the herbivore and start surrounding it. The Great Kerahnos prepares to pounce, only for a Piscine Wyvern to lunge out of the river and grab the pack leader by the neck. The hunter watches in shock as the Sanogrona flails the Great Kerahnos around in its jaws. The younger Kerahnos and the Slagtoth flee the scene and Sanogrona tosses the Great Kerahnos towards the rock the hunter was hiding behind. The rock breaks and forces the hunter to come out of hiding. The Great Kerahnos gets up and also flees, leaving the hunter alone with Sanogrona. Sanogrona hisses at the hunter and the hunt begins. Abilities Sanogrona is venomous; its large fangs course with venom. They are able to spit beams and balls of water at foes. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Sanogrona's eyes will turn red. * Tired State: Sanogrona will start drooling. Mount Sanogrona can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Piscine Wyvern * Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern * Superfamily: Fanged Fish Wyvern * Family: Sanogrona Habitat Range Sanogrona roams exclusively in the freshwater parts of the Coastal Mangrove. Ecological Niche A predator that sits firmly in the middle of the food chain, Sanogrona prey on various herbivores and small carnivores, such as Slagtoth, Epioth, and Kerahnos. They are prey for many other predators, however. Biological Adaptations Alongside being able to spit water at foes, Sanogrona's fangs produce a powerful toxin that is used to subdue prey. Attacks Low Rank Calm (Both) * Water Ball: Sanogrona spits a ball of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Water Beam: Sanogrona spits a beam of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Bite: Sanogrona bites at the hunter. Causes Waterblight and Poison. Causes Hydrotoxin in Master Rank. * Double Bite: Sanogrona bites at the hunter twice. Causes Waterblight and Poison. Causes Hydrotoxin in Master Rank. * Hipcheck: Sanogrona attempts to hipcheck the hunter. * Snapping Charge: Sanogrona rushes forward whilst rapidly biting. Causes Waterblight and Poison. Causes Hydrotoxin in Master Rank. (Land) * Lunging Bite: Sanogrona leaps forward in an attempt to bite the hunter. Causes Waterblight and Poison. Causes Hydrotoxin in Master Rank. * Tail Swipe: Sanogrona swipes its tail at the hunter. * Spin: Sanogrona spins in place. * Water Ball Rush: Sanogrona rushes forwards, spitting balls of water to its sides in a similar manner to many Bird Wyverns. (Underwater) * Inhaling Whirlpool: Sanogrona starts inhaling in the hunter, finishing with a bite. Causes Waterblight and Poison. Causes Hydrotoxin in Master Rank. Breakable Parts * Head: Sanogrona's head will be scared and its fangs will be slightly broken. * Back Fin: Sanogrona's back fin will be broken. * Tail: Sanogrona's tail fin will be broken. Interactions With Other Monsters With Coyotehi Turf War (Win) Great Kerahnos roars and Sanogrona hisses. Great Kerahnos lunges at Sanogrona, only to quickly get knocked off. Before Great Kerahnos can get back up, Sanogrona bites its neck and shakes it around. Sanogrona then tosses Great Kerahnos forwards, leaving Sanogrona victorious With Gobul (WIP) Interactions With Unique Statuses WIP Quests Low Rank Trivia * Sanogrona is partially based off of the Hydrolycus scomberoides, better known as the payara. * Sanogrona was originally going to be based on the Hydrocynus goliath, or goliath tigerfish. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Scholarworld Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Hydrotoxin Monster